Demigods and school dont mix
by nicodiangelolovah
Summary: tenth grade was fine until I met him. then, all thing I thought were normal, went out the window. please read. based on an OC
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys! this based on an OC so, Dont like; Dont read! :)**

**Chapter one: how my life got turned upside down.**

Well hello everyone. my name's Ariana. this is how my life went bat poo bananas.

It started out like any other day of tenth grade. my whole school life was a little weird because I am really smart, so I'm up a grade. at this time, I'm 14. anyway, I was in homeroom, when our teacher came in really late. but, it wasn't our teacher. it was a mean looking old lady, in a lather jacket.

"hello dears. your teacher was sick today, and I am your sub: Ms. Dodds. (get it?) that was normal. Mr. Brown was sick every other month. but there was something about her that made my ADHD act up, brain going into overdrive. she looked around the room, and when her eyes landed on me, they widened comically.

"is something wrong Ms.?" I asked put out, everyone had the same first reaction. she shook off her stupor, but just then the bell rang, and I was out of there quick as a flash. I had English next, and I needed the extra time because I have severe dyslexia. I grabbed my textbooks from my locker, and was heading to class when the school bully decided to pick on me

"hey stupid!" he yelled. I knew it was dumb, but I turned. he was there with three of his huge 'friends' A.K.A. goons.

"did you need something Tyler?" I sighed, I didn't have time for this. (sorry to all you people named Tyler, it was the first name that hit my mind)

"yeah, your lunch money" I snickered

"and what make you think I'll give it to you?"

"because you like your nose unbroken" I smirked

"I'd like to see you try" then I turned to leave, he grabbed the hood of my jacket, and pulled me back with such force that I landed on my back. I jumped up immediately, and growled

"leave. me. alone." I picked up my books, and went to leave again. this time he grabbed my long raven black hair that was tied in a ponytail, and yanked-hard. I wrenched out of his grasp and promptly gave him a right hook to the face. then I sprinted for English class. I barely made the bell.

"you are very nearly late Ms. Devienne" I nodded and took my seat at the back of the class. it was slightly better than normal, I didn't get called on. lunch was the usual torment, and the rest of the day passed uneventfully.

* * *

After school I walked home like normal. a quick word about my mother. she is the worst mother on the face of the planet. she is a drunk, and never home. and the rare occasion she is home, she is so high she forgets she even has a daughter. I have no siblings, and I never knew my father. walking home, I got the usual weird looks. I mean, I'm wearing black jeans, a black hoodie, black combat boots, and have long black hair. I look goth, well, I AM goth. my ADHD kicked in: I hope Tyler doesn't tell on me, they would send for my mom, or lack thereof, and I would be forced into the system.

I was suddenly jarred frim my thoughts, as I ran headfirst into a stranger. we both fell over, and I scrambled up, before noticing his clothes. he looked like me. black shirt, aviators jacket, black pants, and a skull ring. his eyes were the same dark obsidian as mine.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" he got up and looked me over, his eyes widening as comically as Mrs. Dodds'. he looked like he'd seen a ghost "um, are you ok?" he shook his head a little

"yes, there's no need to apologize" he said with a very defined Italian accent.

"um, do I know you from somewhere?" we could be twins, if he didn't look about two years older than me.

"no, I don't believe we've met before" he smirked a little, and held out his hand "Nico di Angelo, nice to meet you" I took his hand

"Ariana Devienne, c'est agréable de vous rencontrer aussi" he gave me an odd look, I realized I just said that in French. concentrating on speaking english

"sorry, my french side comes out a lot. its nice to meet you too" he smiled

"same with me, my Italian decides to come out at the most inopportune moments. like algebra class" I chuckled

"that happened to me once as well. then I looked at my watch, and feigned surprise "oh! its late. my mother is expecting me" that was a blatant lie.

"ok, hurry home" he turned down a side alley, and I didn't look back.

**end of chapter one.**

**please tell me if you like it! :) first five people to review get cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) they're all blue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again dear readers! thank you for reviewing :) I will answer any questions that you have in the reviews :)**

**Demigods and School Don't Mix**

**Chapter two: who the hell was that kid?**

That night as I tried to fall asleep, I had the weirdest feeling that I was being watched. my mind kept wandering back that boy I ran into. finally I couldn't take it anymore. I got up, and turned on my laptop that I got for my birthday (read: stole from some guy on my birthday) and looked up the name: Nico di Angelo. it came up with nothing recent. it did however come up with a news paper from Italy about 80 years ago. from what I gathered it was about a freak lightning strike that killed the entire di Angelo family. I turned off the computer letters swimming off the page. I groaned and looked at the time. it was 3 am. great. just great. I hadn't slept a wink. I toyed with the idea of just skipping school, but decided against it in case they came to find me.

"what have you got yourself into Ariana?" I asked the girl in the very cracked mirror. I laid back down on my bed, and closed my eyes. this time I fell asleep, and naturally, it was plagued by these weird dreams that I got.

"-it is her?" some guy in a super cool tux asked a figure in a black cloak that was kneeling at the mans feet. the guy in the tux was either really tall, or the guy in the cloak was really short.

"yes my lord. she is the one you thought you lost. but she appears to be only 14 years old. bringing her to camp will cause an uproar. your brothers will think that you broke the oath too" tux guy stared at cloak for a moment, before answering

"keep her safe, and keep her in the dark. she must not know" his voice held so much power the walls were literally crawling with it.

"I will not fail you father" you almost hear the capital 'F'. the figure smiled with his eyes

"then go my son, do not disappoint me"

Then the dream shifted. this time tux guy was normal sized, and walking through a park.

"hello brother. long time no see" came a voice from behind. tux guy turned, and was face-to-face with another guy in a tux. this one instead of black hair and black eyes, had grey hair, and electric blue eyes.

"what do you want Zeus?" black hair asked 'Zeus' the name felt familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"am I not allowed to see my brother for no other reason than to say hi?" Zeus asked. he chuckled darkly

"I know you brother. either you want something, or you need something"

"ah, you judge me too harshly Hades. but alas, you are right. I have recently heard that you put one of the kindly ones at a school in Texas"

"and you want to know why" Hades finished

"well, yes. as king of the gods, I must know why you did this" Hades sighed. then it clicked. oh my god (s?) these were the Olympians. they were real. my brain was going to explode. thankfully, my body chose that time to wake up.

"what the fudge was that?!" I yelled at the wall. then I looked over at my clock. 7:12. if I didn't hurry, I'd be late to school. I ran to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, ran a brush through my hair in an attempt to brush it, and changed clothes. then I looked at the clock again 7:29 that was a record. I yanked my backpack off my bed, and rushed outside. homeroom started at 8:00 and I did not want to be late. I ran all the way to school, and got there at 7:52 according to my very battered watch. I stashed my books in my locker, and went to homeroom. I sat in the back of the class like normal, and waited for the others, and the teacher.

"hello again class, your teacher is still unavailable" said the old lady from yesterday walking in. I sighed, she just rubbed me the wrong way you know? the rest of homeroom passed uneventfully, then as the bell rang she called out

"Ms. Devienne, a word please" I groaned. I was going to be late to French. again. I came up to her, gave her my death glare and stared. she wasn't as effected as I'd hoped.

"what do you want Ms. Dodds?" I asked a hint of annoyance in my tone. she smiled, and revealed her pointy white teeth. wait, pointy? I looked again, and her teeth looked normal. must have been a trick of the light.

"the school is having a parent teacher meeting on the 18th, and your mother doesn't have a cell phone listed, could you please remind her to come?" my insides froze. my mother...she wouldn't come...they would find out... I nodded in a daze, and left hurriedly. what was I supposed to do? I was almost late to French, but my teacher didn't comment. Ms. Aderson was cool like that. I sat in the back, and did my work in silence

* * *

After the last bell rang, I went back to my locker and grabbed my bag. as I shut the door, the bag was roughly yanked from my arm, and I was thrown to the floor with a loud

"oof" I sat up dazed and saw my least favorite person: Tyler.

"well, well, well. what do we have here?" he taunted. I growled and stood

"give that back Tyler" he held my bag just out of my reach

"and why would I do that?" my scowl deepened

"because you like your arm unbroken" he didn't look very scared.

"oo-ooh! girly girl is going to break my ah-arm" he said in a girly sing song voice

"we didn't need the opera, but thanks for that. now give me back my stuff before you have a personal conversation with my fist" he pretended to think for a moment

"hmm, I think...no. I'll keep your stuff" he smiled an evil grin, which I soon wiped off his face with a left hook. he fell like a pound of flour, I yanked my bag out of his grip, and sprinted for the exit. I burst out side, and ran all the way home. when I got there, my B**** of a mom was already home. I went to my room, if I was quiet enough, she didn't even know I existed, and I preferred it that way.

I sat down in bed and sighed. so the gods were real. that actually explained a lot of things. like that guy that had only one eye, the thing with snake tails that chased me on my field trip. my life was full of stuff like that. there was that one thing that I couldn't quite remember, I had a year or so of missing memories. it was when I was 5-6. I could remember my fifth birthday, but not my sixth, and I remember Christmas when I was six, but not when I was five. I was full of questions.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**hi, sorry about the long wait, I was busy writing my other books. hope you liked it.**

**Reviews:**

**BBN: thank you, and I will try**

**Roycedogs: thank you, are here it is.**

**Trials of Dawn: thank you. and nothing is as it seems...**


End file.
